


A Billionaire Walks into a Bar...

by FreyaS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaS/pseuds/FreyaS
Summary: Bucky and Steve are having a normal night out at their favorite bar when they decide to befriend a lonely looking stranger. They aren’t expecting to meet Tony Stark and they certainly aren’t expecting to like him as much as they do.





	A Billionaire Walks into a Bar...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dophne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dophne/gifts).



> This is for the Stuckony server’s gift exchange. This is for the following prompt from my giftee:  
> “Steve and Bucky see Tony sitting alone at a bar looking sad and decide to cheer him up with a little flirting. They did not expect to actually like the smaller man.”

Bucky first noticed the hunched over form in the very back corner of the bar when he went to buy another round of drinks for Steve and himself. It was dark in the bar so he couldn’t really make out any features, but the man looked so gloomy, Bucky could almost see a small rain cloud over his head. It was a complete contrast to the atmosphere of the rest of the patrons and Bucky had to wonder why the man had picked this particular bar to brood. It wasn’t a rowdy or wild bar, but it was known as a local hangout spot for twenty somethings. He and Steve had been regulars ever since they moved into the neighborhood and he was certain he’d never seen the man before. He stuck out like a sore thumb in his suit. His jacket was draped over the back of his chair but the vest underneath and the white shirt were fitted perfectly to his body. He also was alone but didn’t seem to be happy about it and he had the air of someone who was _older_ , not a carefree young adult but someone who’d experienced a fair bit of life. All in all, he seemed completely out of place and Bucky itched to know more about him.

 

“D’ya see that guy?” Bucky asked Steve when he came back from the bar. He tried to subtly jerk a thumb behind him to the dark corner where the stranger was, but Steve, being about as subtle as a brick, immediately snapped his head up and whisper shouted, “where?”  
  
“Geez, could’ya be any louder?” Bucky hissed. “The dude back there, lookin’ like someone killed his dog and his gal cheated on him on the same day.”

 

“Yeah, what about him?” Steve asked as he took a sip of his shitty light beer. Bucky loved Coors Lite for some reason and Steve, as his long suffering partner, had learned to literally suck it up if Bucky was buying drinks.

 

“Aren’t ya curious what a guy like him is doin’ in a place like this?” Bucky asked. Steve narrowed his eyes and gave the man a onceover.

 

“I guess he kinda looks out of place, but why do you care?” Steve asked. “You always tell me to mind my own business when I wanna help someone.”

 

“That’s ‘cause you keep joining fights that ain’t your business and when you make it your business, then it becomes my business,” Bucky complained as he rubbed at a healing scab on his knuckle . He didn’t really mind that Steve couldn’t ignore when someone was in trouble, but it was like he was a magnet for situations where they both got a little beaten up defending someone.

 

“That guy doesn’t look like he’s itchin for a fight and who knows, he might be hot,” Bucky said with a wink.

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “You just like ‘em older and that guy looks like he stepped out of the pages of a one of those trashy novels you hide in the bathroom.”

 

“I plead the fifth. But come on Stevie, let’s go see what’s got him so down,” Bucky said. He was already on his feet and heading towards the sad looking man before Steve could respond. He suppressed a grin when he heard a loud sigh and then Steve fell into step with him.

 

The man didn’t didn’t seem to notice when they approached and Bucky knocked his knuckles on the laminate surface of the table to get his attention. He looked up and Bucky had to suck in a breath because the man was _stunning_ . He had dark eyes framed by thick lashes, a clean shaven face, and dark brown hair with threads of silver streaked throughout. Steve had been joking when he’d poked fun at Bucky’s ‘type’ but this man really did look like he’d stepped out of Bucky’s teenage fantasies.

He opened his mouth to introduce himself but was cut off by the coldest voice he’d ever heard.

 

“Not interested, gentlemen. I don’t care if you both look like GQ cover models, you can tell whatever gossip rag that sent you that I don’t do interviews, and I definitely don’t do anymore ‘spreads’,” the man said harshly.

 

Bucky stared at him in bewilderment. “Listen pal, you might have us confused with someone else.”

 

The man smiled and it would have made him look more handsome if there had been an ounce of humor in it, but instead it looked more like a threat. “Playing dumb are we? Listen sweetcheeks, you and your friend here aren’t the first ones to try this and you certainly aren’t the most attractive. Why don’t you turn around and quit while you’re ahead.”

 

Bucky gaped at him, insulted beyond reason and he had to grab Steve before his boyfriend took a swing at the asshole.

 

“Listen mister, I don’t know who the hell you are and I definitely don’t wanna now, we were just tryna be friendly ‘cause you looked like you needed some company, but forget it! No wonder you look so miserable, you probably can’t stand your own personality either,” Bucky snapped.

 

“C’mon Steve, let’s leave this asshole before I punch him,” Bucky muttered, tugging on Steve’s arm.

 

“Wait a minute,” Steve said, his voice sharp. “Who do you think you are? Acting like we’re just here to… to…seduce you or something!”

 

“You know who I am,” the man said, raising an eyebrow. “You think you’re the first flirty young things that have tried to get Tony Stark to sleep with them so they can turn around and sell the story to the press later?”

 

Both Bucky and Steve paused at the name.

 

“Wait, you’re Tony _Stark_?” Bucky asked.

 

The man, apparently Tony motherfucking Stark raised an eyebrow.

 

“I have to say, boys, you might have a career in acting if this whole thing doesn’t pan out,” he said in a dry voice. “You really don’t expect me to believe you didn’t know who I was, do you?”

 

Bucky was still gaping but Steve, who never let anything distract himself from dressing down an asshole, shook his head disdainfully. “We didn’t know and hell if we want to talk to you now. I always heard you were a conceited dick, but it's nice to know the press gets some things right. Have a miserable night!”

 

“Not as miserable as you, I’m sure. Next time, tell them to send believable attractive people,” Tony Stark almost yelled at them as they walked away.

 

“This is the last time _you_ get to choose who we help,” Steve muttered.

 

Bucky winced. “How ‘bout next round is on me too?”  
  
-  
  
Tony stared after the two hottest men he’d ever seen in his life, waiting for them to turn around and try their seduction attempts again. He could admit he was tempted to go after them and tell them that he’d changed his mind. Would anyone _really_ blame him if he took them home and told them anything they wanted to hear?

 

He narrowed his eyes and watched them but they didn’t seem like they were planning on coming back. In fact, they were completely turned away, purposely ignoring him.

 

“Don’t fall for it,” he muttered to himself and took another drink of the shitty house merlot he’d absentmindedly ordered when he’d first arrived at the bar. He had no idea where he was but this was the first place he’d seen when he’d asked Happy to drop him off him off in the neighborhood. It had definitely been too optimistic to think that shaving off his goatee and trying to lie low in a random bar would afford him any privacy.

 

It had been a harebrained idea, born from too many hours in the lab without sleep, but he’d really hoped he’d be able to escape the madness of his life and spend a couple hours blissfully free from his responsibilities at his company and from the latest article Pepper had forwarded him where someone had claimed they’d slept with him.

 

He took another angry sip of the wine and looked back at the hot men. “Are they trying to play hard to get?” he wondered out loud. If they were paparazzi or just trying to sleep with him for fame, they were trying a tactic he’d never seen anyone try. And it was working, damn it.

 

He finished off the wine and made his way back to the bar to order another drink. While he waited for another glass of wine (because of course he’s chosen the bar that didn’t serve hard liquor) he chatted with the bartender.

 

“Who are those two?” he asked casually, nodding his head towards their table.

 

The bartender, an older gentleman with an impressive Santa Claus-esque beard smiled when he realized where Tony was pointing. “That’s Bucky and Steve. Good guys, both of them,” he said.

 

“They live around here?” Tony asked.

 

“Oh yeah, they’re regulars, they live a few blocks away,” the bartender said as he handed Tony his wine. “They’re uh, together though so don’t get your hopes up.”

 

Tony laughed. “Oh trust me, I think I shot any chance of even being friends with them. Add another pitcher of whatever beer they’re drinking to my tab.”

 

Tony went back to his corner but this time, he took a seat so he could face Bucky and Steve. He watched as a server brought over the pitcher of beer he’d bought them and flashed them a smile when they looked at him. He raised his glass and took a sip, hoping he’d conveyed his apology. The dark haired one was looking at him quizzically but the blond glared at him. A few moments later, they were both getting up and coming towards him.

 

“What’s the big idea? Finally grew a conscious?” the blond snapped at him.

 

“I was trying to apologize. I jumped to conclusions and I insulted you. I might be an asshole but I know when I’m wrong,” Tony explained.

 

“Which one of you is Bucky and which one is Steve?” Tony inquired. “The bartender had nothing but nice things to say about you two.”

 

The brunette raised his hand. “I’m Bucky and this is my boyfriend, Steve. _We_ ,” he placed a hand on Steve’s arm, “accept your apology. We were just tryna be nice but obviously a rich guy like you doesn’t need our company. Thanks for the drink, we’ll leave you alone now.”

 

Tony smiled and shook his head. “I wouldn’t mind the company if the offer is still on the table.”

 

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, obviously having a silent conversation with just their eyes. Evidently they came to an agreement because Bucky pulled up a chair while Steve went back to their table and got their drinks.

 

“So, what’s the richest man in the world doing at our bar?” Bucky asked when they all settled down.

 

“Are you sure you want to know? It’s a pretty dumb story,” Tony said.

 

“Well, we got nothing better to do. And something tells me that it’s gonna be an interesting story,” Steve said. He still looked a bit uncertain but at least he didn’t seem like he was about to deck Tony anymore.

 

-

“So after that, I had this dumb idea to shave off my goatee and try to hide out somewhere and hope no one recognized me,” Tony Stark said, finishing up his story.

 

Steve couldn’t help but stare at him, feeling like he’d fallen into an alternate universe. Tony Stark was a celebrity, someone who he’d seen on TV and on magazine covers. He’d always thought the man came off as arrogant and rude and he hadn’t been surprised when his first impression had confirmed that, but now, as he listened to the ridiculous story of why Tony was at their bar, he couldn’t help but he charmed by him.

 

Tony was Bucky’s type down to a T but Steve had to admit he was checking off a lot of boxes for him too. Without his signature goatee, he looked younger and like a completely different person. Yet, he was still distractingly attractive and he had a distressing habit of licking his lips as he talked.

 

“Well, I guess I don’t blame you for thinking we were out to get you,” Steve said. “If everyone I talked to went to the press, I’d be paranoid too.”

 

Bucky nodded in agreement. “Surprised you’re even talking to us.”

 

Tony shrugged. “If you’re going to the press, you’ll go regardless if you talked to me or not. The woman who said she slept with me talked to me for five minutes at a party. If you sell me out, I might as well enjoy your handsome faces for the trouble.”

 

He winked and Steve tried not to find it charming. Tony flirted like most people breathed and coupled with his good looks, it was hard not to flirt back.

 

“If you do go to the press, please tell them I’m amazing in bed,” Tony continued, smirking when Steve choked on his beer.

 

“Who says we’d tell ‘em you slept with us? Maybe we’d just tell the truth and say you were a self obsessed asshole,” Bucky quipped back. Steve side eyed him because Bucky was definitely flirting back. They weren’t jealous people and they’d brought a few people to their bed in their decade long relationship, but no one like Tony Stark.

 

“Then you’ll continue to confirm that I’m just as awful as people assume,” Tony countered.

 

“Well, hope our mugs are worth it.”

 

“Aren’t you going to try to convince me that you’d never sell me out?” Tony asked.

 

Steve jumped in. “You’re not gonna believe us so why waste the time. We’ll keep you company and you can continue to tell us crazy stories.”

 

“I can drink to that. But how about you boys tell me about yourselves instead?”

 

“Not much to tell. Uh, I work as an art professor and Bucky works as an engineer. This is about the most exciting thing that’s happened to us,” Steve said.

 

“Don’t lie Steve, there was that one time in Vegas with Clint…” Bucky interjected.

 

Steve pointedly ignored his boyfriend.

 

“We might tell some of our friends we met you. Have any inside secrets on when the next Stark phone is coming out?” he asked.

 

“See, I knew you guys had an angle. You want trade secrets!”

 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but we still use flip phones,” Bucky said, retrieving his from his pocket. Tony looked horrified.

 

“What era are you from?” he demanded.

 

“Only need it to call people. I got a computer if I need anything else,” Steve said.

 

“What if you need directions? What if you need to look things up?” Tony asked.

 

“It can either wait ‘til we get home or we can borrow someone else’s phone,” Steve explained.

 

Tony still looked skeptical. “You guys are something else. You approach strangers at bars and still carry flip phones. It’s like you’re from a different era.”

 

“Our Ma’s just raised us right,” Bucky said. “Plus, you’re easy on the eyes so maybe we’re in it for the eye candy too.”

 

“You two flirt a lot of being a couple,” Tony pointed out. “Not that I mind, but I really expected one of you to tell me to knock it off, not reciprocate.”

 

“What’s some harmless flirting? Plus we’re never gonna see you again anyway. Too bad you’re rich and famous, wouldn’t mind taking you home if you were just some hot guy,” Bucky said.

 

Tony looked startled. “You… sleep with other people?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes.  “Please ignore Bucky. He’s just trying to shock you.”

 

“So you don’t, right? Gay, poly, hot guys who seem stuck in the ‘90’s seems like a stretch.”

 

“Bi actually,” Bucky corrected. “And we do. Interested?”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Can’t say I’m not tempted but I’m not allowed to sleep with anyone unless they sign an NDA and as you can imagine, that puts a real damper on a hook up.”

 

Steve cleared his throat and shot Bucky a glare. “We aren’t propositioning you. And we’re not sleeping with you or signing an NDA or whatever. You’re just Bucky’s type so he’s acting extra stupid.”

 

“Just his?” Tony asked, leaning forward.

 

“A man like you fishing for compliments is a little sad. You know you’re hot,” Steve said, rolling his eyes.

 

“Yes, but it’s much better to hear that I’m hot from the two most attractive men I’ve ever met in my life,” Tony protested.

 

“You date models and actors, pretty sure we’re nothing special compared to that,” Bucky said with a laugh.

 

“Are you kidding me? I thought someone paid you to approach me because you two are way too attractive to not be bait for me. In fact, I’m still not sure that you aren’t and I’m still tempted to try to take you both home,” Tony said. “Seriously, how have you not been scouted to model?”

 

“Wow, is this how you charm all those people into bed? Over exaggerated compliments?” Steve asked.

 

“No, usually they’re the ones who come to me,” Tony said honestly. “Sorry, I’m usually smoother than this.”

 

“I guess we’ll take it as a compliment,” Steve laughed.

 

“Anyway, we’re boring bi guys who occasionally have threesomes, and you’re a famous guy who’s supposedly slept with actual royalty; all of us are a bit out of the box,” Steve concluded.

 

“That’s an exaggerated story. I spent one night partying with Prince Harry and suddenly we slept together. He’s actually straight and a bit of an asshole,” Tony said.

 

“The fact that you can say that makes me want to hate you, but for some reason I just can’t,” Steve said. “Okay, tell us that story.”

 

“Yeah, if we can’t sleep with you, we gotta get more stories at least,” Bucky added.

 

“I’m gonna get in so much trouble, but in for a penny, in for a pound, I guess. Well, I was in London back in ‘07 and I happened to run into him at a nightclub…”

-

Several hours later, it was bar close and Bucky found himself feeling sincere regret. Tony Stark was not at all like he expected. Sure, he was guarded and didn’t trust Steve or him, but he was also funny and genuinely interesting. His stories alone were worth keeping company with him. But more than that, he actually seemed like a real person and not like the caricature of a person Bucky expected.

 

His favorite food was cheeseburgers from Burger King and his sincerest wish was to disappear into his lab and not be bothered. He certainly was a bit arrogant and a big time flirt, but underneath that, he was a guy that Bucky wished he could be friends with.

 

“Well, this was actually a really enjoyable evening. If I see an ‘inside source’ article about my deviant sexual behavior tomorrow, it’ll almost be worth the lecture I’ll get from my assistant,” Tony said as he got up.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll make sure to tell ‘em you were the best lay we ever had,” Bucky promised.

 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Tony answered. They left the bar and lingered on the sidewalk. Steve finally spoke up.

 

“Hope we made your night a little better,” he said as he offered his hand for a handshake.

 

“Screw that,” Bucky said and he pulled Tony forward by his suit coat lapels and kissed him. It wasn’t much of a kiss, since Tony wasn’t expecting it, but it felt right. When he leaned back, Tony hesitantly touched his lips with one hand, looking surprised.

 

“Bucky,” Steve groaned but he too pulled Tony forward and gave him a short kiss. He turned around and kissed Bucky too, completing the circuit.

 

“Well, _now_ it’ll be worth any lecture Pepper wants to give me,” Tony murmured. “I’m going to leave before I beg you to come home with me.”

 

Bucky grinned at him. “See you around. Or not.”

 

Steve and he watched as Tony got into a black car and drove away, only heading towards their own apartment when the car disappeared around a corner.

 

“Well, they happened,” Steve commented. “We kissed Tony Stark.”

 

“Coulda done more if you weren’t so reasonable,” Bucky almost pouted.

 

Steve lightly punched him on the arm. “I’m not sleeping with anyone who needs an NDA. Plus, I feel like he doesn’t get to talk to people who aren’t trying to use him for one thing or another.”

 

“Probably not,” Bucky agreed. “But you have to admit he was hotter in person.”

 

“I can agree with that,” Steve said.

 

-

Three weeks later, they were surprised by a package at their door when they both came home from work. Inside was two brand new Stark phones with a sticky note on top.

 

“Call me maybe?” it read.


End file.
